Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 10 = 7$
Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(9x + 10) - 10 = 7 - 10$ $9x = -3$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{-3}{9}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{3}$